As the home storage device market continues to grow, there is an increasing need towards improving speed, storage size, and functionality. To this extent, several approaches have been attempted:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,351 allegedly discloses a GUI architecture that is configured to enable efficient management of resources in a storage system environment.
U.S. Patent Application 20100199036 allegedly discloses a system and method for tiered management levels of a RAID storage system. Data is moved between higher performing and more expensive storage device tiers and lower performing and less expensive data device tiers based upon the level of access efficiency needed for the data and related applications.
U.S. Patent Application 20100100664 allegedly discloses a storage system configured to achieve read-access response time improvement.
U.S. Patent Application 20100073860 allegedly discloses an apparatus that includes multiple memory modules, a module controller, a control board, and an interface device.
U.S. Patent Application 20090204758 allegedly discloses systems and methods for asymmetric RAID devices that include a RAID controller and a RAID volume. The RAID volume includes tiered device sets which have different levels of access speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,702,848 allegedly discloses a data storage system that employs low power disk drives to cache data to and from high power disk drives to reduce power consumption and access times. A host device may be used to communicate through a memory interface such as a flash memory interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,634,615 allegedly discloses a data storage system that employs low power disk drives to cache data to and from high power disk drives to reduce power consumption and access times. A host device may be used to communicate through a memory interface such as a flash memory interface and lower power disk drives (LPDD).
U.S. Patent Application 20080168304 allegedly discloses an apparatus, system, and method for data storage. A parity-mirror module is used during the write operation to create redundant storage.
U.S. Patent Application 20080059698 allegedly discloses a method for automating RAID configuration on data storage media. A data structure is installed onto a data storage medium which creates a default policy using the data storage medium and is recognizable by a controller.
Unfortunately, none of these approaches leverage hybrid RAID functionality.